


Snapshot

by Halloweenlord



Series: King Noceda AU [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- Adopted siblings, Fluff, Humor, Pre-Canon, Sarcastic King, Sarcastic Luz Noceda, The Grimoire is THE MOST important thing to them both, a lot of sarcasm, lots of Original! monsters, taking inspiration from beta luz for how luz look's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halloweenlord/pseuds/Halloweenlord
Summary: A moment in time and foreshadowing for what's to come.
Relationships: King & Luz Noceda
Series: King Noceda AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929709
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Snapshot

Inside a quiet bedroom, thirteen-year-old Luz Noceda bobbed her head to the song that was blaring out of her phone. The tall green bomber jacket wearing girl smiled as she quickly finished the last sentence on the anatomy of the Hydrogriff, as she quickly dotted the last I and added the oh-so-important period. “Done~!” She sang, laying her pen to the side as she swung the chair around to glance at her brother’s side of the room.

The bedroom was cramped already, but seeing how King only needed a pillow and a blanket- seriously, the little demon could fall asleep anywhere- it wasn’t that bad. Right now, the dog-sized demon was currently focused on finishing inking the Hydrogriff. “Give me a sec, Lu.” There was a grunt as he glanced at her, golden eyes flashing in the afternoon light. “Ugh, curse my need for hyperrealism.” 

“I told you not to draw so many feathers by hand, Your Majesty,” Luz giggled, reclining in the chair as she put her neon green socked feet on the bed. 

"Shut _up_.” He whined, glaring at her. Luz giggled before there was an eraser thrown at her forehead. Luz blinked a couple of times at that before she glared at her brother. “Oh, this means _war._ ”

King rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the younger sister’s threat. With a flourish of the brush, King made a couple of wild swishes as he finished up the last few details, before turning to glare back at Luz. His paws on his hips, looking all in the world like a disgruntled artist that had been interrupted. “Jokes on you, _I finished_ my half of the Hydrogriff before you! Y’know what that means.” 

Luz groaned as she slid her hands down her face in annoyance. “Ugh, first pick for movie night, yeah I know. But, please, nothing too gory? Slaughter House is my favorite movie when it’s _time_. Not if I have a big test tomorrow, and I really don’t want to be up half the night, reading fluffy fanfiction in order to not be traumatized.”

King scoffed, as he scampered onto the bed, getting ink stains all over it to Luz’s delight. He made his way over to her feet, and Luz immediately pulled them away knowing what her brother was about to do. But, King, being so small and quick, was able to get one tickle on them before Luz, gently, kicked him away. “Wimp.” He crowed in delight as he toppled over the side, slamming headfirst to the ground, before shaking it off.

“Yeah, yeah,” Luz muttered, a small grin on her face. “All I know is that you're a weirdo that likes overly bloody movies. Would it kill you to try a different genre?”

King made a show of thinking about it, bringing a clawed paw up to his chin. He tapped it a couple of times, making a clicking sound as the claw made contact with bone. “Ah, yeah. No.”

“Fair ‘nough.” Luz admitted, knowing how hard it was for her to switch from horror to fantasy. Given that King had made it a habit of reading the most not suited for children books- in terms of how violent they were- it made a lot of sense. Heck, she could quote every single line of Mr. Blenderman from the book Thing. 

King had loved the book. Luz… let’s say, she really didn’t like manhole covers for a long time after. 

But whatever, finally the two of them had finished the last of the Elemental Demons, and could finally move on to the big boys. “Alright, give me the page and I’ll bind it to the Grimoire real quick.” King scrambled to his feet, scurrying over to his ‘studio’ and grabbed the paper. 

The Hydrogriff, was as the name implied, a water-based griffin native to the Phalange Peninsula of the Boiling Isles, or at least, that’s what King had taught her. She glanced at the hand-drawn picture, a fond smile on her face. All those Mewtube videos on how to draw paid off, the nightmare fuel inducing pelican half of the demon, it’s pouch stretched unnaturally wide as the otter half was poised as if it was ready to leap off the page and onto her. “Nice use of highlights K, almost looks like it could bite my head off.”

King snorted as he wiped his paws off on a towel. “You’re too skimpy for it to eat. If you’re lucky, it’ll consider you as a snack.”

“Hmmph,” Luz said, sticking a tongue and wiggling her hips. “I’m pretty sure anyone interested would like me as a snack.” She winked at her brother, only to be met with a disgusted look. 

“That’s gross Luz.” He said walking out the room. “Lemme go pop the corn, I think Goretober starts today.” He bolted before Luz could say anything else.

“Oh, you don’t have a problem with a monster ripping someone’s lungs out, but you can’t stand me trying my pickup lines?

There was no reply, and Luz rolled her, as she turned back to the desk. She cleared some random papers off as she pulled out a binder sized leather-jacketed book. (Okay, it was really just a binder they got a leather jacket for.) On the front, written in dark red letters was The Grim Grimoire. 

Created by her and King almost three years ago during one of the worst thunderstorms in recent history. 

What started as King trying to cheer her up by teaching her about demons from his old home, turned into a massive- for two people- project, a book of demons to teach others about demons. It was hard, there were many fights on who would do what, before it was settled that King would write the rough draft and Luz would do a quick sketch before switching and letting the other edit/redraw it.

She opened the Grimoire, flipping past the Helltoad page- native to the Lava Swamps of the Elbow. “Hmm,” she hummed, eyes furrowing, as she contemplated where to add the Griff. The Grimoire had no rhyme nor reason to where they put things. The Slitherbeast came after the Frostmander while the Burnoffolo came after the Weatherwyrd. “Errrgh, come on Noceda,” Luz growled, grabbing her hair. “After the Firequid? Before the Skull-Rex?” She sighed, before doing the one thing she hated to do.

“King! Where should I put it?”

“I dunno. You figure it out!”

Yep, should’ve expected that.

“I love you.” She said through gritted teeth. 

“I know!” He called back, and Luz could swear she could hear King was grinning at her from the kitchen. She grumbled something dark under her breath, before opting to put the Hydrogriff behind the Blootter, a massive otter-like demon that could control its victims' blood, forcing them to entertain it for fear of death.

Luz took a deep breath before she carefully took the hole puncher, as she carefully lined the paper up. One wrong move and almost three days of work on the Hydrogriff would be wasted. And neither she nor King wanted to redo the demon, King, in particular, seeing how he was the one to actually hand ink the feathers.

Thankfully there was no repeat of the Tanken, and Luz was able to quickly tape the binder hole reinforcers. Luz let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Hydrogriff,” Luz read aloud, trying to brand the words to her skull. “Large water-based demon native to the Phalange Peninsula. While most griffins are able to breathe some sort of arachnid type, Hydrogriffs break the mold by being able to breathe a mixture of crabs that have been boiled inside its pouch. Extremely dangerous, do not engage.*” There was an asterisk and Luz skimmed the page to where it was. “*Unless you’re Luz. Then try not to die if we ever go there.”

 _Go there._ Those words both warmed and chilled her. From the stories King told her and Mamí over the years, King had _no idea_ how he managed to get to the human realm. All he remembered was being back in the Isles, a storm and winding up near that old house where her Mamá found him.

But King desperately wanted to return, promising that he would take the entire family for a tour. And Luz wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing.

“Hey, Lightbulb!” King yelled, nearly making Luz drop the Grimoire in shock. “Popcorn’s ready, you coming? I got Arbor Day Massacre synched up.”

“That movie with the undead yet still alive tree monsters?” 

There was a long pause. “Y’know, when you put it like that, the movie sounds really shitty.”

Luz let out a laugh before stowing the binder back to its rightful place on her bookshelf. “Language! I’m coming, don’t eat all the popcorn!

“I make no promises!” Her brother yelled as Luz tried to shove the idea of going to the Demon Realm to the back of her mind.

After all, if King had no clue how he got here, then there was no way she could.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, if anyone's interested... send me prompts for moments between the Nocedas and King!


End file.
